Lost Hope, Lost Faith
by Mary Penelope
Summary: A horrible accident causes Danny to lose faith and hope. But Sam isn't going to stop until she brings it back. Songfic! 'That's What Faith Can Do' by Kutless!  Penelope, over and out!


**Lost Hope, Lost Faith**

_Author's note at end! Read first!_

* * *

><p>The sobbing cut right into her heart.<p>

It was kind of sobbing where the person doing so tries to hide it, not wanting to upset anyone. It was the kind of sobbing that came from a kid who was once very happy, and had now lost all hope and faith in the world. It was the sobbing of a fallen hero.

And... It was the sobbing of her best friend.

"Danny?" She whispered softly, painfully.

He immediately wiped his eyes and tried to look like he hadn't been crying just seconds ago. "S-Sam? What are y-you doing here?"

She looked at him with sympathy and sat down next to his broken form. "I came to check on you. I wanted to know how you were doing."

He didn't answer, and instead looked away.

Her voice broke as she spoke next. "It wasn't your fault, Danny. It was an accident."

He just shifted away from her, eyes cast towards the ground. It tore her heart in two to see him like this. It just wasn't like Danny to be this depressed.

"Danny..." She sighed. "Please, talk to me. You're scaring me."

He didn't look up.

Her lip quivered as she told him about what was going on. "They say she'll make it. She might be paralyzed for a few years, but she'll survive. She's gonna be okay."

He sat still as a stone, but seemed to relax slightly at her words.

Sam continued. "Everyone's really worried about you, you know. They're going crazy looking for you. They don't blame you, Danny."

He still didn't look at her, but he spoke this time. "They should. I killed her."

Sam looked at him sharply. "You did not. That ghost did. It wasn't your fault."

He just shook his head. "I wasn't fast enough, Sam. I should've saved her. I didn't." He squeezed his eyes shut and his voice broke. "I failed."

She teared up at the sight of her once strong friend broken in this dark cave. She didn't know what to do.

And then, a song came to her mind, and she opened the mouth to sing.

"_Everybody falls sometimes,_

_Gotta find the strength to rise._

_From the ashes, and make a new beginning."_

He looked up.

"_Anyone can feel the ache,_

_You think it's more than you can take._

_But you're stronger, stronger than you know."_

She hugged him fiercely as she sang the next part.

"_Don't you give up now,_

_The sun will soon be shining._

_You gotta face the clouds,_

_To find the silver lining!"_

She stood up, pulling him with her as she went into the chorus.

"_I've seen, dreams that move the mountains,_

_Hope that doesn't ever end,_

_Even when the sky is falling._

_I've seen, miracles just happen,_

_Silent prayers get answered,_

_Broken hearts become brand new."_

She looked into his eyes.

"_That's what faith can do."_

He didn't smile, but she saw a small change, a flicker of hope that died quickly. But it had been there.

She kept singing.

"_It doesn't matter what you've heard,_

_Impossible is not a word._

_It's just a reason, for someone not to try."_

He looked down and she lifted up his chin, silently sending him a message.

"_Everybody's scared to death,_

_When they decide to take that step,_

_Out on the water,_

_It'll be alright."_

She smiled at him, slowly dancing around.

"_Life is so much more,_

_Than what your eyes are seeing._

_You will find your way,_

_If you keep believing!"_

This time, he quietly joined her in the chorus.

"_**I've seen, dreams that move the mountains,**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end,**_

_**Even when the sky is falling.**_

_**I've seen, miracles just happen,**_

_**Silent prayers get answered,**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new...**_

_**That's what faith can do!"**_

He took over for the bridge.

"**Overcome the odds,**

**When you don't have a chance.**

_(That's what faith can do!)_

**When the world says you can't,**

**It'll tell you that you can!"**

He let his head fall as he and Sam slowly swayed around the room, singing the chorus.

"_**I've seen, dreams that move that mountains,**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end,**_

_**Even when the sky is falling!**_

_**I've seen, miracles just happen,**_

_**Silent prayers get answered,**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new...**_

_**That's what faith can do!**_

_**That's what faith can do!"**_

He smiled, and she hugged him, pouring her whole heart into the last two lines.

"_Even if you fall sometimes,_

_You will have the strength to rise."_

He hugged her back, biting back tears.

"Thanks to you Sam." He whispered. "Thanks to you, I do."

* * *

><p><em>Ah, young love! Anyway, first of all, this story emerged from reading 'The Seer' on Devinatart (It's by KicsterAsh, and it's AMAZING!) and listening to the song in the latest chap. I've been listening to it for hours, trying to resist writing this.<em>

_And then I just gave up and gave in._

_I will say this, I'm glad it broke my writer's block. Hopefully, I'll be able to type up some more stuff now._

_Anyway, back story time!_

_So, what I'm thinking is going on here is Danny got into a ghost fight with a particularly vicious ghost. A little girl and her mom were driving home, and the ghost, trying to distract Danny, threw a powerful ectoblast at the car. Before he could stop it, it hit the car, killing the mom instantly, and severely injuring the little girl. Danny is horrified, and after sucking the ghost into the Fenton thermos, drops to the ground, turning human, and ends up revealing himself. He feels really guilty about the mom dying and the girl being hurt, so he runs to a cave on the outskirts of Amity – A cave that only he and Sam know about. Everyone's worried about him, so Sam goes to talk to him, and tries to cheer him up. At first, they weren't going to sing the song, but then the temptation was too much. Anyway, I gotta go before my mom kills me. Bye!_

_Penelope, over and out!_

_(P.S. Italics is Sam, bold is Danny, bold and italics are both! And go listen to the song already!)_

**_EDIT- Noticed some grammar mistakes and incorrect lyrics, so I changed it. 'K, bye now!_**


End file.
